To be Saved
by lulucute
Summary: Ulquiorra has been made into a whole soul. Yet he is in danger of loosing himself in his nihilistic nature; can Orihime save him or will she let him fall?


"The process is called resurrection." Mayuri announced.

"Is it effective?" Mayuri winced at the question posed by Hitsugaya.

"So far." He muttered.

"But you have only been doing this on low level hollow," Shunsui interjected.

"Indeed."

"So how can you be so sure it would work on higher level." Mayuri rolled his eyes and sighed.

"How can we be sure it wouldn't? My dear people, we cannot simply stand around and assume things would not work just because we are simply too afraid to take risks-"

"This is the welfare of the Sereitei we are discussing." Byakuya's voice almost dampened Mayuri's rant- almost.

"This is where we evolve. If this is successful think of how many we can save- we can have hollow on our side."

"This is not a wise idea." Ukitake looked uneasy.

"Why ever not?" Mayuri pouted.

"Well if we can save the souls of hollow then there would be an imbalance in the hollow dimension-"

"Which is why it is only for extremely powerful hollow."

"But what if the process can be reversed." The silence was ringing as the consideration settled.

"This is simply a one time occurrence." Yammamoto spoke, dissipating worry a little. Ukitake looked far from appeased but ventured no more.

"Besides, what would you have me do with them?"

"Dispose of them." Kenpachi answered. Mayuri sighed exasperatedly.

"This process may change the way we treat hollowfication cases." Unohanna spoke. Mayuri looked at the braided woman grudgingly.

"What are the precautions put into place?" Byakyua spoke.

"Each of these reformed Espada will be placed under the care of a Taicho who will monitor their progress."

"And in the long run?" Byakyua pressed.

"What ever do you mean?"

"Given this process is successful, do you think these ex-Espada or even lead an normal life within the Sereitei." Mayuri laughed at the nobleman's words.

"Why of course not! Which is why we dispose of them." Mayuri answered darkly, his face renting in a smile.

"When will this disposal occur?" Hitsugaya asked, trying to dissipate the dark mood of the scientist.

"When they are healed."

"And when is that?" Ukitake asked.

"Oh," Mayuri smiled insanely again, "we will know," he laughed a little, "we will know."

….

"Can you believe this?" Renji snapped, incensed in his drunken state.

"Nah, can't really." Ichigo agreed gloomily.

"We fight these beings to save our world from theirs and they are let in. They practically open the freaking gates to them." Renji bawled. Everyone looked around at the outburst but no one really objected because everyone present privately agreed with what was being said. "What the hell they are thinking?" Renji demanded from the bottle of sake. "I'll tell you what,they're not thinking!" He yelled at the bottle. "THIS IS THE WELLFARE OF THE SEREITEI! AND... and..." Renji fell unto himself in a drunken stupor.

"About time." Rukia muttered with a sigh. She rubbed at her cheek and then pinched at her nose bridge. "Are you going to stop them?" She finally asked.

"No." She looked over at Ichigo.

"Don't tell me they've gotten you too."

"Not at all, don't you want to see what's going to happen?" She cocked her head at the orange haired boy.

"Really? Since when have you ever been reckless?"

"I'm not," Ichigo justified, "It's just that it wouldn't make sense to just stomp out something without at least giving it a try. I mean who will it be hurting really?"

"Do you understand the full capacity of what is going on here?" She riled.

"Don't be quick to judge, Rukia. Really, what so terrible could happen?"

"They could run amok and destroy this place that's what!"

"And then they don't have to." Rukia pursed her lips and shook her head.

"After what we have fought for, all for nothing."

"Not really, when you think about it, if this works people who have been turned into hollow could be saved." Rukia looked up at Ichigo with eyes full of hurt. Ichigo looked back at her with a gaze full of understanding and that was when she socked him.

"ICHIGO YOU BLASTED FOOL!"

….

"THERE IS NO FREAKING WAY I ACCEPT WHAT IS HAPPENING! I WILL NOT!" Grimmjow bawled at Mayuri who walked calmly past. The scientist looked at him with a gaze that made the blue haired man's next words die in his throat. They all watched him from their cages made of white spirit energy that absorbed every attack Grimmjow had attempted. "Freak." Grimmjow muttered sullenly as the white robed man disappeared through another door at the far side of the room. He shuffled back to the next corner of his cage and sat down heavily and sat sulking at the man directly opposite him. "How the hell can you freaking stand this?" Ulquiorra's eyes opened and fixed Grimmjow with a piercing green gaze.

"I do not have anything more important to do." Grimmjow knew Ulquiorra had not moved from that kneeling position since he had gained consciousness nor did he seem particularly interested in what was going to happen to him or for the least that he was in a laboratory.

"It doesn't bother you at all that we're in here and we might get killed or something?" Ulquiorra stared emptily back at Grimmjow.

"Are you afraid of death?" Grimmjow was incensed.

"Are you calling me a coward?" Grimmjow riled.

"Hardly, it would simply seem you are afraid of death."

"Who isn't?" Nnoitra asked sullenly from where he sat.

"I ain't afraid," Grimmjow announced, "I just want to know what the hell they want with us."

"What ever it is, it could be hardly worse that what Aizen did to us." Starrk came from the other side of Ulquiorra. The green eyed man closed his eyes and Grimmjow spat.

"I knew there was something wrong with that man." Silence rested on the captives and they were all left to their thoughts.

….

"Nemu, prepare the charge." Mayuri ordered, settling in front of his computer with the glee of a child.

"Will this hurt them?" Ichigo spoke from in the middle of white robes. For some reason, he had been considered and invited to he reformation of the Espada. It was an invitation he grudgingly accepted for all the fuss Rukia made about the entire idea. He could not help but be curious however about the out come. Perhaps he would regret it later but for now, the idea seemed quite riddled with problems but a success would change the Sereitei and all of its laws.

"Quite." Mayuri answered dismissively.

"What if this fails?" Ukitake asked from where he stood beside Mayuri.

"This is why I have you lot here," Mayuri answered gesturing to Hitsugaya, Ichigo, Byakuya, Kenpachi, Ukitake and Shunsui, "if anything happens and they are able to override the security systems set in place, you have orders from Yammamoto Taicho to do everything to dispose of them."

"Not much trust in your systems huh," Ichigo gloated.

"Hardly," Mayuri answered, "these are very dangerous Espada, Kurosaki," he hit the red button, "no security measure is safe enough."

….

"This ain't how I imagined it." Nnoitra broke the silence after what seemed to be a respectable amount of time.

"How you imagined what?" Grimmjow encouraged, willful for anything that was not looking at this white man opposite him.

"Death, I figured I was gonna die in battle and then go back to earth ya know?" Grimmjow snorted with disgust.

"You was actually looking forward to that?" Nnoitra unembarrassed, shrugged.

"Yeah, why not? Is there anything else to look forward to since Aizen fell?" Grimmjow flinched.

"Bastard." He gripped fists so tight his nails dug into his palms and his hands bled.

"Hadn't ya thought about it Starrk?"

"Yeah I guess I had." Starrk yawned, rolling over on the bare floor of his cage. He locked his arms behind his head an looked up at the ceiling of his cage. "It would be nice to be whole." He spoke with a touch of nostalgia. More silence; and then. "Is it just me or is this cage gettin' smaller?" Grimmjow looked around, the white light was closing in.

"What the hell!" Grimmjow stood and looked up at the ceiling, it was marble and in it was fixed a camera. "HEY! HEY! THESE CAGES ARE GETTING SMALLER!" He yelled at the camera.

"I think this is intentional." Starrk said, getting up now that the white bars invaded his lying space. He sat cross legged like Ulquiorra and looked around himself.

"Why? They trying to control us or somethin'?" Grimmjow demanded. He reached out and touched a bar and just like the last time, it burned. He hissed and nursed the welt that formed over an older welt.

"Dunno, what ever it is, I don't like it." Nnoitra said, standing so that none of the light could touch him. Only Ulquiorra had not moved though his eyes were open, he stared right at Grimmjow. Then the white bars began to spin, slowly.

"What the fu-"

….

"The screams started when the process reached two hundred percent," Nemu reported, "by then it was too late, the spirit energy began to permeate their souls and the process of hollowfication was reversed. The star burst from the process prevented our cameras from capturing what was going on within the cages but from what was theorized, their souls were burned away so that it could be converted particle by particle and then recollected and reformed as the process with their resurrection."

"Was it a success?" Yammamoto asked.

"It was a ninety eight percent success."

"What of the two percent?" Nemu simply looked at him.

"One Espada named Schiffer Ulquiorra," Mayuri interjected, "he did not have a heart."

**AN- It was going to be one of THOSE stories... but I changed my mind so it's one of these stories. Enjoy?**


End file.
